Components, such as airfoils, cooling fins, and fingers, in various equipment are often subjected to increasingly high temperatures. These high temperatures can typically require a cooling mechanism to reduce component temperature and prevent damage to the component.
One known cooling mechanism includes cooling channels positioned near a hot surface, such as a hot gas path, of a component. In one mechanism, the cooling channels can have a cooling medium in them, such as a gas or a liquid. The cooling medium transports heat away from a region of the component to provide cooling.
In addition to the cooling channels, components are often thermally sprayed with an environmental coating to handle high temperatures. Applying the environmental coating can result in feedstock filling the cooling channels. Filling of the cooling channels can restrict or stop flow of the cooling medium, thereby reducing or eliminating the cooling provided by the cooling mechanism.
A coating method and coated article that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.